elsas_testfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Pourquoi votre contenu devrait il être mobile ?
Your pages look great on your desktop or laptop. Maybe you've put a lot of time and effort into a really fun that wows visitors, your infoboxes offer a wealth of viewing options, and you've possibly put a lot of thought into organizing your article content into separate tabs. Making all that mobile-friendly would mean to change a lot of your previous work. Is it really worth all that? Are there really that many people that want to read your pages on mobile, and is their current user experience really so bad that you'd have to change your wikia for them? Vos pages sont magnifiques sur votre ordinateur de bureau ou votre ordinateur portable. Peut-être avez-vous passé beaucoup de temps pour éblouir les visiteurs avec une page d'accueil vraiment incroyables, vos infoboxes offrent de nombreuses options pour afficher les informations, et vous avez probablement réfléchi longuement avant pour organiser le contenu de votre article en différentes sections. Rendre tout ce contenu portable impliquerait la modification d'une grande partie de votre travail. Est-ce que cela en vaut vraiment la peine ? Y a-t-il tant de gens qui souhaitent lire vos pages depuis un apapreil mobile, et leur expérience actuelle est-elle si terrible que vous seriez prêt à changer votre wikia pour eux ? Do I really have that many mobile visitors? Ai-je vraiment tant de visiteurs mobiles ? When you talk to others on your wikia, or look at your own editing and reading habits, it probably seems like mobile users are only a fraction of your visitors. If your wikia is on a PC game, maybe you're pretty sure your visitors wouldn't use mobile, since they're already using a desktop or laptop to play. Maybe you even have access to metrics for your wikia, and you can see that your mobile visitors aren't that many, compared to your desktop visitors. Quand vous parlez à d'autres utilisateurs sur votre wikia, ou que vous pensez à vos propres habitudes en matière de contribution et de lecture, vous avez sûrement tendance à penser que les utilisateurs mobiles ne sont qu'une fraction de vos visiteurs. Si votre wikia parle d'un jeu de PC, vous êtes sûrement quasiment certains que vos utilisateurs n'utilisent pas d'appareils mobiles, puisqu'ils utilisent leurs ordinateurs de bureau ou leurs ordinateurs portables pour jouer. Peut-être avez-vous même accès aux statistiques de votre wikia, et vous pouvez voir que vos visiteurs mobiles ne sont pas si nombreux, comparés à vos utilisateurs d'ordinateurs de bureau. Are you sure though that isn't because mobile viewers have trouble with some or many of your pages, and don't come back after their first look? Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que ce n'est pas parce que vos utilisateurs mobiles ont du mal à lire certaines de vos pages, et qu'ils ne reviennent pas après cela ? What percentage of visitors is using a mobile device such as a smartphone or template varies between different communities. Some have a user base that is more active on their phones than others (teens, I'm looking at you). As a general rule across Wikia, however, more than 50 percent of visits come from mobile. This means, on average, more than half of your page views come from a mobile device. Quel pourcentage de visiteurs utilise des appareils mobiles comme un smartphone ou bien le modèle varie-t-il entre différentes communautés. Certaines communautés ont plus d'utilisateurs actifs sur leurs téléphones que d'autres (les ados, je parle de vous). Mais de manière générale sur Wikia, plus de 50 pour-cent des visites proviennent d'appareils mobiles. Cela signifie, qu'en moyenne, plus de la moitié des vues de vos pages proviennent d'appareils mobiles. While the number of desktop users has stayed roughly the same in the past year, the number of mobile users has been steadily growing. In January 2015, their numbers surpassed Wikia's desktop users for the first time and users on phones or tablets have been taking up a larger and larger part of Wikia's total page views since. Si le nombre d'utilisateurs d'ordinateurs de bureau est resté quasiment le même l'année dernière, le nombre d'utilisateurs d'appareils mobiles n'a pas cessé d'augmenter. En janvier 2015, leur nombre a surpassé les utilisateurs d'ordinateurs de bureau pour la première fois et les utilisateurs de téléphone ou de tablettes prennent sont de plus en plus nombreux dans le total des pages vues sur Wikia. Mobile users are taking over not just Wikia - but the whole internet! Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. Les utilisateurs mobiles ne concernent pas uniquement Wikia - mais internet en général ! Regardez les tendances récentes et les prédictions de croissance future Content doesn't look that bad on my phone! Mon contenu ne rend pas si mal sur mon téléphone ! Many pages on Wikia look perfect on desktop, but are very frustrating to read on mobile. For example, they may not adjust to a smaller screensize, so your visitors have to push the page left and right with every line to read text or view all images. The layout may get jumbled up, and some page elements may disappear completely. If that is the case, it's pretty obvious that you need to make some changes, right? De nombreuses pages Wikia sont parfaites sur un affichage de type bureau, mais sont difficiles à lire sur mobile. Parfois par exemple, elles ne s'ajustent pas à un écran de petite taille, et les visiteurs doivent faire défiler la page latéralement à chaque ligne pour lire un texte ou voir toutes les images. La layout peut se mélanger et certains éléments de la page peuvent même complètement disparaître. Si c'est le cas, il semble évident qu'il faut changer quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? But what if you've looked at your own pages on your phone or tablet, and you can't really see anything wrong with them? Mais qu'en est-il si vous avez déjà consulté vos pages sur votre téléphone ou tablette, et vous ne voyez rien d'anormal ? Remember: Mobile devices come in many different sizes, operating systems, configurations, and their users might be holding them horizontally, vertically, or - who knows - upside down. Don't assume that someone else looking at the same page as you, but using a different device, will see the exact same. Rappelez-vous : les appareils mobiles ont des tailles, des systèmes et des configurations différents, et leurs utilisateurs peuvent les tenir horizontalement, verticalement, ou - qui sait - à l'envers. Ne pensez pas que tous ceux qui consultent la même page que vous, en utilisant un autre appareil que vous, la verra de la même façon. What is more, Wikia currently has many workarounds, hacks, and other tricks in place to make content work on mobile that was originally designed for desktop. For example, if something has two columns, it is classifierd as an infobox, and displayed on smaller screens in a way that should make a normal infobox look relatively okay. But what if it's not an infobox, but a table with a completely different layout and purpose? De plus, Wikia utilise actuellement de nombreux solutions de rechange, hacks et autres astuces pour que le contenu originellement conçu pour les affichages de type bureau s'affiche bien sur mobile. Par exemple, si un élément a deux colonnes, il est classifié en tant qu'infobox, et affiché sur les petits écrans de façon à ce qu'une infobox normale s'affiche à peu près bien. Mais que se passe-t-il quand il ne s'agit pas d'une infobox mais d'un tableau avec une apparence et un objectif complètement différents ? Theses hacks are becoming harder and harder for Wikia to maintain as new standards evolve on the internet, and more and more different devices are introduced. Now that we have smartwatches, smartglasses, and more new gadgets are being invented, it's really hard to predict what kind of device your content will have to fit on (and function on) next! That means, even if your content still looks pretty okay on most phones now, it may not look okay on all devices, or continue to look okay in the future. Ces hacks sont de plus en plus difficiles à maintenir pour Wikia alors qu'internet évolue, et de plus en plus d'appareils différents apparaissent. Maintenant que nous avons des smartwatches, smartglasses, et que de plus en plus de nouveaux gadgets sont inventés, il est très difficile de prédire sur quel type d'appareil votre contenu devra fonctionner à l'avenir ! Cela signifie, que même si votre contenu rend toujours bien sur la plupart des téléphones aujourd'hui, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas sur tous les appareils, ni dans le futur. What to do now? There's a lot you can do to check your existing content for portability issues, and make changes. *Check if your content has portability issues *How to fix portability issues If you still need help, or would like to discuss the pros and cons of portable content, come to the !